Culpa
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Remus se siente culpable despues de todo lo que a pasado con Snape, y trata de compensara Sirius. ver serie de las paginas del diario de las paginas de Snape


Título: Culpa   
  
Autora: Aracely Snape  
  
Nota: secuela de las paginas del diario de Snape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pareja: Remus/Sirius   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madrugada del sabado  
  
  
  
Dormia, siempre dormía después de hacerlo… creo que no le importa lo que me a hecho pasar, se contenta con darme objetos, ropa… pero no uso nada de eso. Solo espero el fin de semana para irlo a ver, después de todo lo que a pasado no se si me perdone si se llega a enterar.  
  
No intento que lo sepa vendría en contra de Severus a cobrar revancha y el ministerio lo atraparía y en el peor de los casos queda libre y fugitivo poniendo al descubierto la orden del fénix y a Dumbledore… a el lo metería en un lió del que no podría salir.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo hoy lo voy a ver y eso me llena de alegría, de culpa y de miedo.  
  
  
  
Mas tarde ese día, en casa de Sirius.  
  
  
  
La tarde ha pasado tranquila y he disimulado bien, he estado un poco distante aun cuando nos quedamos solos. Con el pretexto de que hay gente en la casa y antes de que se marchen todos , subo a mi cuarto diciendo que quiero bañarme, que estoy cansado. Su mirada me sigue con disimulo al subir la escalera me taladra en la espalda, la culpa de mi infidelidad me corroe.  
  
  
  
Entro en el cuarto de baño y me desvisto, abro la llave del agua caliente y la dejo correr libremente sobre mi cuerpo. El agua me esta comenzando a quemar pero eso es lo que quiero que el agua queme las caricias de ese tirano que me lleva ala cama con sobornos contra mi voluntad. No quiero que el encuentre en mi su aroma , temo que me descubra al ver en mi cuerpo algún rasguño impropio ,-pienso apoyando mi frente contra la pared de la regadera - claro que podría justificarlo con mis transformaciones ,-pienso- tuve una antes de venir y ….  
  
  
  
  
  
El agua se vuelve tibia, ya no quema mas , unas manos grandes, fuertes se abrazan a mi cintura y me sobresalto en un abrazo que se aprieta -¡¡Sirius, !! –Digo sobresaltado-eres tu.. –Suspiro al verlo , sintiéndome mas tranquilo-   
  
  
  
Claro a quien esperabas a Sniveluss, -dijo sonriendo yo le sonrió nervioso de nuevo con nerviosismo, si el supiera … que el me toma sin que me pueda resistir , contra mi voluntad, a veces incluso con violencia…pienso - es que pensé … que como hay gente en la casa , que tal si alguien entra o toca , algún imprevisto y … nos encuentran y… dije disimulando.  
  
  
  
Preso soy de aquel abrazo y el se sumerge suavemente en mi cuello, respirando profundo y sintiendo mi piel en sus labios. Su lengua saborea mi sabor y yo temo que diga de pronto que tengo sabor de Snape, que descubra de algún modo que solo esta mañana he estado en su cama. Y lo que el hizo de mi. Pero no dice nada solo me provoca un dulce placer que sabe a remordimiento en mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y siento cuan dura a sido su espera por mi.  
  
  
  
Siento como sus caricias se vuelven intimas y se mezclan con el agua que me recorre tratando de consolarme. Aun estoy de espaldas a el, mis manos se apoyan contra la pared y por un momento pienso en mi como un sospechoso muggle que a sido capturado y puesto bajo revisión."Y que revisión minuciosas" hace Sirius de mi, cuando sus manos me recorren en detalle. Cielos quiero compensarle el mal que le hecho sin el saberlo , sin yo desearlo , obligado por su cruel chantaje .  
  
  
  
Me giro de pronto y se sorprende, lo beso con pasión, y lo voy empujando despacio a la pared hasta que lo arrincono en ella, me arrodillo ante el lentamente mientras voy probando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta comprobarle que no me importa ser su esclavo en cuestión de sexo. Que soy capaz de tragarme entero…. lo que me quedaba de dignidad para reparar mis horrores. Esta sorprendido nunca había echo esto así con el, siempre habías dejado que pasara, poco a poco… sin precipitarnos. Pero quiero compensarlo, siento culpa y creo que solo me sentiré bien dándole a el mas placer de lo que El a obtenido de mi a las malas.  
  
  
  
Siento que su sorpresa cambia a alegría y satisfacción cuando sus dedos se entretejen en mis cabellos con tierna sensibilidad y comienza a guiar mi movimiento.  
  
  
  
De pronto me detiene y me jala suavemente de los cabellos para besarme en la boca. Es un beso profundo donde encuentra su propio sabor, rastros de su esencia y la de nadie más. Me susurra en el oído que me prepare, ambos estamos empapados por el agua que sigue cayendo, testigo mudo y participando de nuestros actos pues se filtra entre nuestros cuerpos arrastrando sus propias sensaciones eróticas en nuestras mas sensibles áreas.  
  
  
  
Me compenetra, siento que esta en mi y yo soy solo suyo ya no importa mas lo sucedido porque soy suyo y el lo permite, me ama y lo demuestra con sus envestidas constantes y lujuriosas que me desquician. Me entrego a él y solo a él su cabello mojado choca en mi nuca haciéndome cosquillas y el me frota en su mano con impaciencia para que lleguemos juntos al final.  
  
  
  
Y el final llega dulce y consolador, suave y belicoso en medio de una inevita explosión de gemidos y movimientos temblorosos, mientras un nombre sale de mis labios . Me gira bruscamente, me mira a los ojos ansioso- temo que allá gritado el nombre equivocado en el ansia de hacerle ver, que en ese instante soy de Sirius , me aterroriza la idea , pues no tengo la mente clara , creo que escanea mi alma con su visión infrarroja , para detectar mi culpa. Pero me tranquilizo en cuanto sus ojos me regalan una mirada risueña y me dice:  
  
  
  
-No grites tan fuerte mi nombre en la casa, recuerda que estamos solos de momento pero que cualquier miembro de la orden puede entrar y si gritas así te escucharan desde la sala.  
  
Yo rió y me abrazo a el alguna lagrima se me escapa fugitiva y se camuflajea con la artificial lluvia de la regadera.  
  
  
  
No se que pasara mañana, no se como resolveré ese chantaje con Snape, no se que haré si el se entera. Pero se que esta noche dormiré a su lado y que el mañana nos esperara con la esperanza de siempre. Mientras tenga su amor de mi lado.  
  
  
  
Autora :Ara  
  
  
  
Opiniones a: aracelysnape@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
PD: Saludos y dedicatoria a Tam que me tiene paciencia y me aconseja en mis horrores de ortografía jajaja 


End file.
